An ink jet recording head configured to convey ink supplied from an ink tank and jets ink droplets from nozzles to a recording sheet has been used as one example of a liquid ejection head. The ink jet system is classified according to differences in the method of generation of jetting energy. The ink jet system includes a piezoelectric system for jetting ink droplets by utilizing vibration forces of piezoelectric elements and a thermal jet system that jets ink droplets by generation of air bubbles based on thermal energy.
For example, an ink jet recording head of a piezoelectric system, which is disclosed in JP-A-2005-322850, includes: a cavity unit having a plurality of pressure chambers provided corresponding to respective nozzles in an ink flow path from a common liquid chamber connected to ink supply ports to a plurality of nozzle ports; and a piezoelectric actuator attached to the cavity unit and configured to apply an ejection pressure to ink in the pressure chamber by selectively varying the cubic capacity of the pressure chamber. The piezoelectric actuator includes a common electrode and a plurality of individual electrodes alternately intervene between a plurality of piezoelectric layers, and the piezoelectric actuator is bonded to a wiring member to electrically connect the corresponding common electrode and the corresponding individual electrodes to an external device.